Fairy Tail: Shooting Stars
by Whitehorse102
Summary: The Infinity Clock has been disembowled, and Oracion Seis has been arrested. But, one thing remains: Lucy. What would happen if Natsu hadn't found her as she was falling? How will Natsu react? What effect will this bring on Fiore's best gulid? Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

** Fairy Tail Friends! I finally, finally, FINALLY! Grasped an idea. So, i was rewatching episode 150(super cute), and this question popped into my mind: "What if Natsu couldn't find Lucy?" What if instead of catching her(tho that was awesome too), he couldn't find her for a bit? Then, it hit me... NEW FANFIC! lol, enjoy! Remember, Review! 3**

Natsu was exhausted. He felt weak and tired, but he couldn't give up. He took another step, stumbled, and would have collapsed if Happy hadn't grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and lowered him into a sitting position gently. "Natsu…You've got to rest."

"I can't." Natsu rasped. "I have to find Lucy."

"We know. We'll find her, don't worry. But you've been running around looking for days now. You need to rest." Happy insisted.

Despite that, Natsu forced himself up onto his feet. He leaned against the rocks, and sniffed. "I smell her. She's got to be close."

Happy frowned. He grabbed onto Natsu's shirt anyways.

Natsu glanced at him.

"Just in case." Happy said. Happy helped his friend stay on his feet, even though letting him rest would be better. Happy was worried. Natsu was dragging his feet, and covered in dirt and dust. Ever since Lucy had been launched to who knows where from the Infinity Clock, Natsu had insisted on searching day and night, with no sleep, and no breaks or food besides a few flames.

Happy thought about the rest of the guild. Mostly all of the members were out searching for Lucy, and some Council Members, along with the former members of Legion. Before they left, Erza had called Happy back. She had told him to watch Natsu, for he may go a little overboard searching for his lost friend. Erza would have gone with them, but something held her back. She had a feeling Natsu needed the space, and the time to possibly accept…well, maybe Lucy wasn't….perhaps she…

Happy shook his head to bring him back to the present. They limped towards a pile of rocks. Natsu stopped. He stiffened, his nostrils flaring. "There!" He lunged for the rock pile with incredible speed, and Happy was pulled with him. The blue cat could hardly keep his grip, the fire wizard lunged at the pile so fast.

Natsu tore through the rocks, tossing rocks just as big as he was over his shoulder like they weighed nothing.

Happy watched nervously, his heart pounding against his rib cage. He was trembling. Was Lucy really down there? What would happen if they found her….dead? The thought was so horrible, his eyes started to blur.

Natsu finally removed another rock, and gasped. "Lucy!" The Celestial Mage didn't look good. Her blond hair had come lose from her ponytails, and her eyes were closed. She was scraped up and bruised, and it was hard to tell if she was breathing. Another rock covered her up to her gut, so the boys couldn't see anymore then her shoulders.

Natsu ripped the rock out of the way. Happy had to swerve madly to the left to dodge it. The rock kept going, and shattered against another rock, sending a cloud of dust into the air.

***Natsu POV***

The sun slowly started to disappear, and as the light faded, Natsu took Lucy in his arms gently. The sunset seemed to make his hair glow, and Lucy's shine, although she still looked lifeless and dull. A small wind blew, ruffling the mages hair and clothing. Natsu held Lucy close, and listened for a heartbeat. It was very faint, but there. "She's alive!" He announced to Happy, who gasped, and covered his mouth with his paws.

Natsu stared at Lucy. "Lucy, wake up." He whispered.

Lucy's eyelids fluttered, and Natsu's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes opened in squints, but her coco brown eyes still reflected the sunlight. "N…Natsu?" She murmured.

"I'm here." Natsu gripped her close to his chest, and closed his eyes, savoring her shallow breath on his cheek.

"H-Hurts…" Lucy whispered.

"I know. Hang on." Natsu whispered, keeping his eyes shut tight.

And as the light backed away, leaving the mages to their embrace. Was there hope for the Celestial Mage yet?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So sorry for the long wait, but with the holidays, i've been extremely busy! I managed to scrap this up! I don't think it's awesome, but i still kinda sorta like it...? Okaaaay, well, i hope you guys enjoy! Remember, Review!**

It was a tense silence in the guild hall's infirmary. Natsu sat in a stool next to Lucy's bed. It was late at night. The only light was from a small candle, and Wendy's glowing hands as she healed the mage. "Natsu…" Wendy began again. "It's late. You should sleep."

Natsu just shook his head, not taking his eyes off Lucy.

Wendy bit her lip, and looked at the mage. Her hair was neatly brushed and laid out over the pillow. Natsu insisted on brushing her hair for her, and Wendy was worried how far the fire mage would go to make the wizard comfortable. Lucy's eyes were closed, and she had a bandage along her cheek and forehead. Happy, the blue cat, had fallen asleep above her head.

Wendy looked up at Natsu. He hadn't moved for three hours, and his knuckled were white, he was clenching his fists so tight. She was worried about the fire mage too-nearly as much as the celestial mage. Natsu had to keep up his health. Which meant food, water, bathroom needs, etc. He couldn't stay at Lucy's side forever.

Wendy contemplated on having Erza watch him. But something held her back. Actually, more than one something.

Erza may be too tough on Natsu.

Lucy may become distressed without the presence of Natsu.

Natsu may fight back, and that would not end well.

Wendy clenched her jaw, and turned back to Lucy. "You need to rest, Natsu."

Natsu shook his head again.

Wendy threw down her hands. "Natsu!" She snapped.

The fire mage blinked in surprise, and stared at her.

"You need to rest." Wendy said in a lighter tone. "Okay?"

Natsu clutched Lucy's hand through the blanket. "I can't leave her."

Wendy exhaled. She looked at Happy, and then back to Natsu. "She'll be alright."

"No!" Natsu's tone made Wendy jump. He swept his hand to the side, making his scarf follow. Natsu sank back on the stool. "Sorry." He murmured.

Both dragon slayers were quite for a minute. Then, from the low light of the candle, the blanket shifted where Natsu held Lucy's hand. With a jolt, Wendy realized Lucy was squeezing Natsu's hand back.

Both mages looked at Lucy's face.

Her chocolate eyes were dull. They were only open in slits. "Natsu…" She rasped. The dragon slayers leaned in to listen to her soft voice. "Rest…" She murmured.

"Lucy," Natsu put a hand on her cheek gently. "I won't leave you."

A small smile grew on Lucy's face. "You're so reckless. Rest. I'll be fine."

Natsu shook his head stubbornly.

Wendy closed her eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest. Lucy didn't look good. Just talking took too much energy. "Speaking of rest, you'll need plenty of it, Lucy."

Lucy seemed not to hear. Very weakly, and very faintly. She lifted her hand. Her arm shook as she touched Natsu's cheek. "Rest…" The mage's eyes closed softly, and her hand dropped. Her other hand, which had been clutching Natsu's, relaxed.

Natsu sank back on his stool slowly. His whole body shook.

Wendy moved to the other side of the bed. She put her hand on Natsu's shoulder, and gently pushed the mage down. His head rested against Lucy's side, and the mage was softly snoring almost immediately.

Wendy smiled. She scratched Happy behind his ear, and the cat mumbled something about fish. She rearranged the blankets around Lucy, and then blew out the candle. She left the two like that.

The guild hall was still busy. No one spoke. No one moved. They all watched Wendy as she closed the door to the infirmary as quietly as she could, and walked down the stairs to the hall. She could see Levy, dabbing her eye with a tissue while Gajeel sat next to her, looking unsure as he tried to comfort her. Erza leaned against a pole, her face grim and her eyes shut. Juvia and Gray sat next to each other. Juvia was clutching Gray's hand tightly.

"How's Lucy?" Erza finally asked.

Wendy shook her head to clear it. "She'll be alright. At least for the night. Natsu's with her."

Carla exhaled. "Honestly. Natsu needs to rest too."

"He's sleeping next to her." Wendy offered. "It's not the ideal way, but it should be alright for now."

Carla sighed. "And Happy?"

"Sleeping also."

"How long do you think until Lucy is back on her feet?" Master Makarov asked.

Wendy brushed her hair behind her ear. "Hard to say. At the least, one week. But no guarantees. I'm thinking I put her in a coma, just for a little. That way, her rest will be insured, and I can heal her."

"Why not just do it then?" Gray asked.

"Natsu. I don't know how he'll react." Wendy said.

"If it's for her good, I'm sure he'll agree." Mirajane said. She, and the other Strass's were huddled together. Lisanna was comforting Elfman, but obviously trying to convince herself.

Wendy looked up at the sickbay doors. "It worries me. The coma would be intact for at least two days."

Makarov grunted. "Do it. If Natsu resists…" He gave Erza a meaningful look. "Just make sure he knows before you do it."

Wendy nodded, and was about to walk back up, when a huge yawn escaped her.

"Oh no!" Carla sprouted her wings, and flew in front of Wendy. "You can do it tomorrow morning. It's late, and you must rest if you want to recharge your magic."

"Alright." Wendy murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiiiiiiiiii:P So, this is the third chapter of Fairy Tail: Shooting Stars! I know, i am a very slow sloth and i need to be faster. But! I think this one came out well. I feel like i'm insulting Natsu by making him do all these things though. Honestly, I'm just guessing what his and everyone else in Fairy Tail's reaction is. Well, anyways, Enjoy! Remember, Review!**

"Let me through!" Natsu screamed for the third time. He lunged at Erza with his fist on fire, but Erza, in her Fire Empress Armor, held up the flat of her blade. Natsu's flames vanished, and he landed on the floor. His fist was still pressed against Erza's sword. He was breathing heavy, and his eyes were covered by the shadow of his hair.

Erza felt terrible, but she held her ground. She was beginning to think Natsu was the one who should be in a coma. He had been against the idea from the start, but now….Natsu backed up, and held up his fist for another attempt.

"Natsu!" Gray complained. He was past Erza, ready if he managed to get by her. "You've been at it for too long. You'll just hurt yourself."

Natsu's fist set ablaze. He lunged at Erza, and again, Erza blocked his fist. But the flames didn't die out, they grew in strength, and Erza had to push on her sword to keep it still. "Gray!" She said with her teeth clenched.

The ice wizard jumped behind Natsu. "Ice Make…Cuffs!" Ice grew along Natsu's wrists, connected, and his flames died. Natsu struggled to break them. Erza took the opportunity to knock him to the ground.

"Natsu…" She murmured, watching the Dragon Slayer break the cuffs. She shook her head sadly as he stood once more.

Meanwhile, Wendy told Lucy about the coma. She wasn't even sure if Lucy could hear me. "Is it alright?" She asked.

Lucy looked at her with difficulty. "C-Can…..Natsu…." She swallowed painfully. "Be here?" Her voice shook.

Wendy pursed her lips. "I don't know. He might try and stop me. The coma would be critical, so he's worried that you won't wake up…"

Lucy nodded. "I understand. It's…okay." She drifted into sleep.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief. Now for it. She put her hands on the side of Lucy's head. She focused, and blue light started to spread across the room as Lucy's body glowed.

THe door was suddenly flung open, jolting Wendy out of concentration. "Natsu!" She gasped.

The fire magic hadn't just opened the door, he broke it. His hands were still ablaze, and Erza and Gray were at his heels. "No! Natsu!" Erza called.

Natsu ran forward. "Did you do it?" He demanded.

Wendy shook her head, baffled. "Natsu."

The dragon slayer knelt by Lucy's head on the floor. He completely ignored Erza and Gray, and sat there. "Please." He begged. "Wendy…isn't there any other way?"

Erza and Gray stood still at the door, ready.

"I could stay with her…call you if anything went wrong…." Natsu trailed off. He was searching for any other way. Anything, to insure that Lucy would be alright.

Before Wendy could answer, or even find the right words to let him down, Lucy sneezed.

"No!" Wendy cried. She rushed ot the bed, pressing her hands against Lucy's neck and chest. They glowed blue, and Wendy had to forcefully pump Sky magic through Lucy's veins, into her heart to keep it at a steady rate. Lucy clenched her teeth and her eyes flew open. Her chest heaved.

Wendy knew how much magic energy she was using, and she knew how hard she was pushing on Lucy's neck, but she didn't have much of a choice. When you sneeze, your heart stops. Lucy's heart was beating slow already. Since it had stopped….

Blue light completely filled the room, leaking out the open door to the guild. Wendy could hear the guild members murmurs and chairs scooting as they stood, worrying. Erza called. "Keep calm!"

But Wendy couldn't do that. She pushed another pulse of magical energy into Lucy. She started to breath heavy.

Natsu clutched Lucy's hand, feeling for her pulse. His expression told Wendy exactly how much she needed to put in the pressure.

Finally, when Wendy was about to give up, Natsu's face relaxed.

Wendy stopped using her powers, and collapsed onto her knees. She was breathing heavy, but Lucy was okay.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked, putting his hand on Wendy's shoulder.

"Yea…Yeah." Wendy sighed. "That was close."

Natsu hung his head. He held his hand on Lucy's cheek, and Lucy had her hand over it. She was looking at Wendy with an expression of gratefulness. Natsu clenched his teeth. "Do it." He murmured. His whole body relaxed, and he moved his head so his forehead was pressed against Lucy's.

Wendy sighed, but put her hands on the sides of Lucy's head. Blue light spread over the mage, and she closed her eyes.

Natsu stood. He brushed a strand of Lucy's hair back, then walked away.

"Follow him." Wendy asked Gray and Erza. "Make sure he's okay."

Erza and Gray understood. They walked solemnly out of the infirmary.

"Well?" Mirajane asked. She and all the other guild members were standing, most with nervous expressions.

Erza looked around for Natsu. She saw him walking out of the guild hall, Happy following.

"Erza?" Romeo urged.

Erza sighed. "Lucy has been put into a coma. She sneezed, and the blue light was Wendy trying to get her heartbeat steady. She's resting now."

Master Makarov stood. "Now, more than ever, is a time to stay positive. Wendy will heal Lucy. She _will _get better." He stared at the doorframe, where Natsu had stood. "Did you get that, Natsu? _She. Will. Be. Fine._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup? Okay, bad news. I've totally lost patience and vibe for this story, so this is gonna be the last chapter. I sorry! Please refrain from killing me with spoons, because i had a nightmare about that the other night and it was scary...Anyways, i really am sorry. But there's really nothing else for me to do with this story. It didn't have the greatest feel to it, anyways(at least that's what i think. I hope you think differently!) Thanks to everyone who stuck with the story, and followed, favorited, or reviewed it. Luv you all! Remember, Review!**

Wendy became slowly optimistic that Lucy would recover. Slowly, but surely, the mage would be getting back on her feet. Lucy woke up more often, and she ate, and soon, she would be able to walk.

But one thing bothered Wendy: Natsu.

The Dragon Slayer had only come into the guild briefly in the past week, only to take another job before heading out. He had only briefly stopped to look at Fairy Tail's infirmary door, before heading out. The Dragon Slayer seemed uncharacteristically quiet. He worked hard on his jobs, and was getting loads of jewels. Wendy wondered if he was just trying to keep Lucy out of his head, or if there was a deeper meaning.

"Wendy." Wendy jumped as Mirajane said her name. Her tone suggested to Wendy she had said it once before, but Wendy hadn't responded. "Here." Mirajane held out a mug, filled with steaming hot chocolate.

"Oh. Thank you, Mira." Wendy said, taking the cup, and carefully taking a sip.

"I added extra marshmallows, just for you." Mrajane winked, putting the now empty tray to her chest. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." Wendy sighed. "I'm just worried about Natsu. Lucy's on a steady recovery, and when Gray mentioned it to him, he just barely hesitated." Wendy took another sip. "Lucy's already talking. She's going to be wondering where he is. You know how close they are."

MIrajane smiled. "Of course I know. I'll try to catch Natsu before he runs off again." She moved back towards the bar.

Wendy was thoughtful for a moment, staring at her hot chocolate as one of the marshmallows bobbed up and down gently in the creamy brown surface.

"Wendy!" Carla poked Wendy's arm.

"Ah! Carla! Don't startle me like that!" Wendy gasped, nearly throwing her hot coco. The white exceed had flown towards her, diving towards her shoulder.

"Lucy's awake." Carla said.

"Why didn't you say that?!" Wendy gasped. She put her hot chocolate down, and rushed upstairs. She called down. "Mira! If you see Natsu, send him up here. Tell him Lucy's awake!" Wendy barely heard the muffled response before taking off towards the door. She opened it, and found Lucy's sitting up in bed, looking a little drowsy but alright. Her eyes were clear. Erza and Gray stood beside her, Juvia hanging onto Gray's arm.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked, turning her head towards the doorway.

Wendy nodded, moving over to her side. Carla floated in after her. "How do you feel?"

"Sleepy." Lucy murmured. She rubbed one of her eyes. "And maybe a little light-headed."

"Your still feeling the magic that we used to put you to sleep." Erza said softly.

Wendy agreed. She had cast the spell on Lucy a few days ago. Originally, she was planning on keeping Lucy unconscious for a week, but the mage had recovered quicker than Wendy expected. She was able to lift the spell after three days. Though, Wendy wasn't sure she had done it completely correctly. Wendy suspected the spell had time to spread throughout Lucy's body, making her limbs slower and easily tired. When Wendy had first put her to sleep, she had cast it at the head. She lifted the spell from the head, leaving her limbs still on the sleepy side.

Lucy sighed. "What happened? I can't remember much…just…just Natsu." Her eyes suddenly turned sharp. "Where-Where is he?"

Wendy's stomach clenched. It was the moment she had feared. Lucy needed Natsu, and the Dragon Slayer was off gallivanting on a job somewhere. "He's…not here. He should be back soon, though." She added the last part when she saw Lucy's eyes sadden.

"Oh," Lucy shifted slowly. "I just thought he'd be here when I woke up, for some reason."

"The idiot is just being difficult." Gray snorted. "Don't worry."

Juvia squeezed Gray's arm. "Gray. It's not like that, and you know it." Her voice was soft, and her blue eyes were worrying.

Gray rolled his eyes, unable to look into her pool-colored eyes.

Erza stepped forward. "If you'd like, we could go find him."

Lucy shook her head. "No, you don't have too. Natsu's just busy." She looked around. "What's today?" She winced slowly, like she was remembering something unpleasant.

"It's July second." Wendy said. "Why? Is that a problem?"

Lucy groaned. She looked sheepish. "Rent."

Gray and Erza immediately looked guilty. They had known about her Rent time, but still. They should have thought of that! They should have been out on jobs for her!

Lucy gave Gray and Erza a hard look. "Stop looking so guilty. It's _my_ rent. I don't expect my friends to pay it for me."

Though her words were firm, Wendy thought she saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes. If Lucy couldn't afford rent, where would she go? She couldn't stay at Fairy Tail's infirmary forever.

Suddenly, Wendy heard rapid footsteps. She just had time to jump out of the way as Natsu barreled to Lucy's side. He grabbed her hand immediately.

For a moment, the only sound was of Natsu's ragged breathing.

Then Happy floated in. "We're back!" he announced. He was holding a blue bag tied with a golden string. When he moved, it jingled like it held coins.

Lucy, who had been surprised at first, put her hand over Natsu's. "Yeah, you are." She smiled warmly.

Natsu's breathing slowed to normal. "I was so worried." He blurted.

Carla cleared her throat. "Er, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy? Why don't we go do…uh, that! You know…" Carla gave Wendy a knowing look.

"Oh! Yeah, right! Uh, bye!" The four stammered things like this as they scurried out the door. Wendy grabbed Natsu's shoulder, and murmured. "She'll be a little slow for a few days. She can't move to fast or far. Happy!" Wendy suddenly straightened with a change of pitch. "You come too!" She grabbed the blue cat just before he could protest, and Happy dropped the bag on the ground, spilling out the jewels.

Natsu winced as one rolled across the floor, stopping just before it rolled under the bed.

Lucy bent slowly to pick it up. She examined the hard blue surface, then raised an eyebrow at Natsu. "What's with all the jewels?"

"Uh…" Natsu blushed. "We just got back from a job."

"Mm-hmm." Lucy nodded slowly. "And…you got paid this much?" She gestured to all the jewels.

Natsu sighed. "Not just from that one job. I've been going on a lot." He looked her in the eye. "7,ooo, of today."

Lucy immediately understood. She wished she could throw her arms around her, but it was more likea slow-motion hug instead. Natsu smiled, and moved into her arms to close the distance.

She closed her eyes, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Thank you. That really was sweet."

Natsu didn't respond. He squeezed her tighter. "I was scared for you, Luce." He whispered. "I thought…I was afraid…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Lucy started to tremble, and tears streamed down her face.

Natsu moved back, studying her face. He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry."

"Sorry." She smiled, wiping her eyes.

Natsu hugged her again. He couldn't get enough. She was awake. She was alive.

And she would be fine.

As if celebrating, a star shot across the night sky, leaving a trail of starlight, and shinging over the Fairy Tail Gulid Hall.


End file.
